warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
University of Nuln
The University of Nuln is an ancient institution, one of the first schools founded in the Empire and certainly dating back to the earliest days of the Empire. Though its prominence has waned somewhat, especially in the face of the progressive centres of learning in Altdorf, the University is respected and regarded as one of the finest in the world. Part of Nuln's cosmopolitan nature stems from the diverse student body that comes to study here, for wealthy parents send their children from as far away as Araby to study here. The school specializes in mathematics, philosophy, theology, literature, and some sciences, disdaining the fringe sciences of newer programs. A student studying here receives a fine, albeit classical, education, with an attention to becoming a good imperial citizen. The student body is almost exclusively noble, with only a very few sons of the merchant class in attendance—tuition is high indeed. Campus The campus of the university rivals that of the Imperial Gunnery School. Situated along Commercial Way, it consists of four large buildings—three hold lecture halls, while the last is for students—surrounding a great statue of the school's founder, Sebastian Veit, a scholar and pious follower of Sigmar. Each building is named for a cardinal point: North Hall, East Hall, South Hall, and West Hall (the dorms). The school's architecture is much like the Imperial Gunnery School, being large and intimidating. Visitors can tour the South Hall to look out onto the Reik Platz, though only at certain times, which change with each semester. Decorated with the stone busts that celebrate the great scholars who studied or taught here, as well as religious paintings recounting the deeds of Sigmar, Magnus the Pious, and others of import to the Empire's history, the interiors are not much more appealing than the exterior. Some claim that at night the ghosts of those who committed suicide because of the pressures imposed by the professors prowl the halls. Faculty * Hieronymous - Perhaps the University's best-known scholar, he recently compiled a great treatise for the Emperor Karl Franz himself. It includes information on the history of the Old World, a broad discussion of the foundation of the Empire, plus travelogues for the major nations including Bretonnia, Kislev, Tilea, and Estalia, whilst also venturing to describe the distant lands of Araby, the Southlands, Cathay, and more. Largely considered the definitive source for historical and geographical information, this volume has been distributed throughout the Provinces of the Empire. * Marieka van der Perssen - Professor of philosophy, also High Priestess of Verena at the Grand Temple in Nuln. * Otto Schwarzblut - Greenskin researcher who has been keeping an eye on their migrations for the past decade. Alumni *'Reuben Kuhn III' Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd ED -- Forges of Nuln ** : pg. 22 ** : pg. 66 * : Warhammer Quest (Video Game) * : Warhammer Fantsy Roleplay 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 76 Category:Academies Category:Empire Organisation Category:Nuln Category:University of Nuln Category:N Category:U